


'cause you're my violeta

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, chanhee is here too, florist!Changmin, hwall eric and juyeon are mentioned, idk if this can even be called fluff, mentioned newmoon, not a florist so excuse my mistakes, student!Sunwoo, sunkyu deserves more love, sunkyu soulmates, this sucks sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: in which Sunwoo went to Changmin's flower shop for a very... odd requestorbased on a prompt in Tumblr where Person A owns a flower shop and Person B asks him how to say 'fuck you' in flowers
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	'cause you're my violeta

**Author's Note:**

> the world deserve more sunkyu aus
> 
> i just relied on mr. google for the flower meanings so if i made a mistake pls excuse me
> 
> also title sucks but stan iz*one

Flowers, unlike what other people think, aren't just all about appearance and fragrance. Flowers can convey messages and emotions too, if your actions and words aren't enough. You wanna tell someone that you love them? Give them a rose. You value your friendship? Then hand them Alstroemeria. You want to thank someone for being by your side? Get them Hydrangeas. If you want to express any feeling of happiness or love to someone and can't seem to put it into words, give them a flower. But flowers aren't just used to convey positive messages too:

Ji Changmin looked at the red-haired boy across the counter, before looking at the ₩20,000 that the boy placed in front of him.

"I'm sorry but... can you repeat what you just said?" He asked slowly, shock and disbelief obvious in his voice.

The redhead snorted. "For the 3rd time? Fine. How do I say 'fuck you' in flowers?"

Changmin blinked his eyes. This is the first time someone walked into his flower shop with a very... odd request. His usual customers would usually order flowers that says 'I love you' or 'Congratulations' but this boy right here— who looks like he is still a student— ordered for flowers that says the F word.

"Uh, we don't really have a flower that says the F word, but I guess there are flowers that pretty much say the same thing?"

The boy only nodded, and Changmin took it as a sign to continue.

"There's the yellow Carnations which expresses disappointment, orange Lilies that shows hatred, Meadowsweet that represents uselessness, St. John's Wort meaning animosity, and many more. But those flowers are a bad color combination though, just letting you know."

"Who cares about the color combination?" The boy snickered. "It just screams 'fuck you' more to me."

Changmin can't believe it, but he ended up fixing a bouquet of flowers that really conveys the message 'fuck you'. He placed two of the four flowers he mentioned, along with other flowers like Foxglove and Geraniums. He stepped back to admire his work, frowning in disgust at how the colors are just all over the place. Purple and orange just don't match together, but if that's what the customer wants, then who is he to complain?

"Should I put a card in here?" He glanced at the boy who is watching him intently.

"Yeah." The boy nodded. "Please write 'sorry my ass' and 'from Sunwoo'."

Changmin grimaced at how brutal and evil the boy is. Nevertheless, he still followed what he's told and handed the bouquet to the boy, who in turn took it, happy and satisfied. Sunwoo paid him and quickly left the place, muttering a "thanks!" on his way out.

He left Changmin all alone and curious about to whom he would give the flowers to.

***

A week passed and Changmin quickly forgot about the boy who just asked him how to say the F word in flowers. He's currently talking to Chanhee about his date with Kevin, the pink-haired boy found a way to go to his shop even while still on duty at the nearby restaurant.

The bells at the door chimed and the two boys turned around to see another boy walking towards the counter.

Changmin quickly recognized the now brunette as Sunwoo, the boy with the strange request from a week ago. He wonders what kind of bouquet will Sunwoo make him make today.

"Oh? Sunwoo! Since when did you became interested in flowers?" Chanhee called to the newcomer.

The three boys inside the shop all simustaneously opened their mouths due to shock.

"Wait— Chanhee, you know him?"

"Hyung, what are you doing here?"

Asked Sunwoo and Changmin at the same time. Chanhee raised both his hands at shoulder-level. "one at a time please."

He first faced Changmin. "Yes, I know him. He once part-timed with me at the restaurant."

"The worst moments of my life." Sunwoo commented but Chanhee ignored him. He turned to Sunwoo, "He's my florist best friend that I told you about, but I don't think you even listened to me that time."

"Of course, I didn't." Sunwoo smirked. He ignored Chanhee's "when will you ever respect me, you idiot?" and went directly to the counter, leaning on it.

"Hey, can you make the bouquet I requested last time?" He asked Changmin.

Chanhee quickly leaned beside him. "Last time? What did this rude boy requested before, Chang?"

"I asked for a bouquet that says 'fuck you'." Sunwoo answered instead, not looking at Chanhee. "I gave it to Hyunjoon, and the idiot thought it was my way of saying sorry for getting him into detention."

Changmin chuckled before getting the flowers he needs to make Sunwoo's bouquet. He immediately gets into work, laughing from time to time whenever Sunwoo savagely says something ("your opinion is non-existent, just like your ass") to Chanhee, and Chanhee responding in a childish way ("I hope you don't win at the soccer championships").

"Do you want me to put a card again?" Changmin intervened right before Chanhee had enough and starts to attack Sunwoo physically. 

Sunwoo looked at him. "Yeah. Please write 'love you Eric' with a heart in the end."

"What did Eric even do?" Chanhee chuckled.

"He drank all of my pear juices."

"You know, at this point I'm starting to think that you're planning to give everyone you know 'fuck you' flowers just because they did something small that offended you." Chanhee commented and Sunwoo pretended to be shock. "Hyung, how did you know?" Chanhee rolled his eyes at the sarcasm.

He received the bouquet from Changmin and looked at the pink-haired boy. "Expect a bouquet anytime soon, hyung." He bid goodbye and left.

"That little—" Chanhee sighed as he tries to calm his self.

Changmin chuckled. "Choi Chanhee got roasted multiple times by someone younger than him? Well, this is new."

"Shut up and do your plants, Chang."

***

The bells on the door chimed, and Changmin looked up to see Sunwoo walking towards him. He smiled and put the vase filled with flowers that he was decorating away.

"Can you—"

"—do the bouquet I arranged last time? Sure." Changmin finished Sunwoo's words.

Sunwoo just grinned shyly. "Looks like I come here often that you now know what I want."

"You think so?" Changmin teased, preparing the flowers he will be needing.

Sunwoo has been coming to his shop for four times now— five if you count today's visit. And each time he comes, he will directly go to the counter and ask for the same bouquet he asked for since his first visit: flowers that says 'fuck you'. He comes so frequently that Changmin always already prepares the flowers he will be needing to make Sunwoo's request. 

Changmin finds it interesting that Sunwoo is willing to spend money just to curse someone in a unique way. He's been doing it four times now: he wasted money for Eric, Hyunjoon, Chanhee (Sunwoo claimed that Chanhee won't agree to tutor him about Math), and his neighbor Juyeon (which coincidentally is Changmin's friend and classmate in the dance academy he once attended).

"Hey, Sunwoo?" He called the younger, eyes fixated on the flowers.

"Hmm?" The boy hummed in response.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but where do you get the money to buy flowers? Aren't you still like, a student?"

"I work part time jobs, hyung. Plus I'm in a soccer scholarship, so I never really spent the allowance my parents give me." Sunwoo leaned onto the counter and watched Changmin work. It made Changmin conscious, to be honest.

"I have a question too, hyung." Sunwoo started.

"Shoot."

"What made you become a florist?" Changmin stopped decorating and looked at the ceiling, recalling the reason why he chose this path. "Honestly, I don't know. I majored in Visual Arts and got myself enrolled in a prestigious dance school but I chose to open a flower shop because... I guess the concept of flowers interests me?"

"Concept?"

"You know, how all the flowers have meanings behind them. People think that flowers are just all about appearance and fragrance when in reality, there's something more to them. In human terms, they're not just pretty faces. Hey, did you know that daisies were scattered on Earth by dead children?"

Sunwoo winced at his last sentence. "No, I don't, and I don't really need to know that." Changmin laughed and apologised. "But you're right. Flowers are interesting. Took an elective subject about them last semester and it honestly wasn't boring. Such a shame people think that this job is easy."

Changmin wrapped the flowers and gave it to Sunwoo. "I know, right?!" He exclaimed happily. "Being a florist is really hard, you know? People belittle florists, thinking that arranging flowers sounds like a piece of cake, but it's not. You're honestly the first one who didn't think that my job is easy. My parents, Chanhee—everyone actually— thinks that the years I went to school were put to waste just because I decided to be surrounded with flowers."

"Those years were not put to waste, hyung." Sunwoo gave him a reassuring smile. "You're still using what you leart from your major. Isn't arranging flowers a type of art? And at least you're doing what you like and enjoy. That's better than having a job that pays you big but you don't really like."

Changmin smiled widely at him, a tear threatening to escape from his eye. This is the first time Sunwoo and him talked seriously. During Sunwoo's other visits it's either they just ask each other about each other's days or he listens to Sunwoo whine about what someone did that made him buy a bouquet that says 'fuck you', or what Changmin would like to call it, an F.U. Flower.

"Thanks, Sun. I appreciate everything you said." Changmin said. "Don't worry, today's flowers is on me."

Sunwoo shook his head. "You don't have to do that, hyung. I just said what's on my mind, it's nothing really. I insist on paying you."

"You know, Chanhee once told me that you are a brutally honest boy. I wonder why are you not showing that side of yours to me yet?" He teased and a light pink hue tainted Sunwoo's cheeks.

"Because you're cool. Chanhee-hyung is not." He answered after a few seconds and Changmin just nodded. "Glad to know we think the same." He gave Sunwoo a highfive.

"I gotta go know, hyung. I still have to give this to Jaehyun-hyung." Sunwoo bid him goodbye and left, leaving Changmin to work on the flowers he was initially working on before the brunette entered.

***

"Is Sunwoo never gonna get tired of making you do those F.U. Flowers?"

Chanhee asked Changmin when Chanhee entered the shop, meeting with Sunwoo who was about to leave, a newly-arranged bouquet in his hand. He said it's for his professor who failed his project because of its lack of creativity. Changmin almost did not give him the flowers after hearing the reason, if not for Sunwoo's puppy eyes.

"I don't think he'll get tired anytime soon." Changmin laughed. "Besides, I don't mind. Arranging that kind of bouquet is like a breathe of fresh air, you know? It makes me want to do one for myself and give it to someone as well."

"I'm kinda jealous with Sunwoo's favoritism." Chanhee said, playing with the straw of the milkshake he's holding. "I'm glad that you two are getting along though."

Changmin chuckled. He can't believe even Chanhee noticed how good Sunwoo treats Changmin, a contrast to how he treat others. "It's probably because he wants something from me. That's how some people act, Chan. They are kind to people that they can benefit from."

"Wants something from you? Nah, Chang. It's more like he _wants_ you." Chanhee smirked. "I work just right across your shop so I can clearly notice that Sunwoo stays longer each time he visits. And the iced coffee he gives you everytime he comes? Looks like someone got himself a future boyfriend."

Changmin rolled his eyes. "Stop playing detective. It doesn't suit you."

Changmin is not dense. He also notices how Sunwoo acts in front of him. Sunwoo gives him sweets from time to time and smiles at him longer that he smiles at anyone else but it doesn't mean anything. For all he know the boy is just being friendly at someone he just met. He can't overanalyze someone's actions.

He's also not dense to realize how he's starting to get flustered whenever Sunwoo's around. How his heart suddenly beats faster when he sees him. How his tongue suddenly twists whenever he talks to him. How he suddenly feels conscious whenever he looks at him. Yes, Changmin is not dense to realize that he's falling for Kim Sunwoo, a college student and his shop's regular customer. And it all started when he and Sunwoo had a heart to heart talk about Changmin's chosen path.

"Whatever." Chanhee said, the teasing smirk on his face still evident. "Just be prepared because he might ask you out anytime soon."

***

Chanhee's words came true. The next day, while Changmin is busy arranging the flowers he ordered, Sunwoo indeed asked him out.

But for another reason.

"I just don't know, hyung... Hyunjoon is very unpredictable so I am wondering if you can help me get something for him as a congratulatory gift now that he got moved to the highest class in his dance academy." Sunwoo explained as he looked down, embarassed. "But if you're busy today, it's fine... I understa—"

"NO!" Changmin unexpectedly raised his voice but after realizing what his done, he cleared his throat and stood up straight. "I mean, I'll gladly help you pick out a gift for this Hyunjoon-guy. But, why did you ask me for help?"

"Oh." If it was even possible, the embarassed blush on Sunwoo's cheeks got even redder, and Changmin finds it cute. "It's just, I consider you one of my closest friends now and besides, Hyunjoon is a dancer like you so I thought, maybe you have an idea of what I should give him?"

"I see. Sure, I'll help you."

Sunwoo smiled widely. "Great. I'll just come by later at 3, if that's okay with you."

"You don't need to pick me up. We can just meet up at the mall, you know?"

Sunwoo shook his head. "No, let me do it."

"Okay." Changmin can't help but blush a little at the boy's persistence.

"Well, see yo—"

"Excuse me, are you Ji Changmin-ssi?" The boys whipped their heads to the entrance when he heard another man's voice. Basing on his outfit and the small box he is holding, he looks like a delivery man. Changmin tilted his head. As far as he can remember he still haven't ordered his monthly supply of pots, so what is a delivery man doing here?

"I am." Changmin approached the man with furrowed eyebrows. "How may I help you?"

The delivery man handed Changmin the package he's holding: a thick, neatly-wrapped box with the size of a woman's handbag along with a clipboard that Changmin should sign.

Changmin gave the box back to the delivery man. "You must be mistaken. I'm not expecting any delivery packages right now." But the man just shook his head. "The name of the receiver and the address is right. You probably just forgot that you're expecting one."

"Right." Changmin just smiled and signed the paper, giving it to the man who immidiately left. He put the box on top of the counter, searching for a cutter so that he can cut the box open.

Sunwoo looked at the shop's flower-shaped wall clock and frowned. "I have to go now, hyung. I have one class today that I can't not attend."

"Ah, sure. 3PM later, right? Enjoy!"

"You know I can and will never enjoy school." Sunwoo chuckled as he left the place.

Changmin watched the door closed and turned his attention back to the box. He already has a hunch about what could be inside it even without shaking the box. He cut it open and he was right—a few pieces of soft purple Lilacs were inside, along with a stuffed toy of a pigeon that is the same size as the ones Changmin already got.

For the past few days Changmin has been receiving "gifts" from an "admirer". Every other day, someone delivers him flowers accompanied with an animal stuff toy. The first time Changmin got a package, pieces of red Carnations, which means love and admiration, and a giraffe plushie were inside it. Today, he got soft purple Lilacs.

Changmin is lying if he says that he doesn't like receiving the gifts. Truthfully, it makes him feel special, that someone likes him to the point they are giving him flowers and toys every two days. He has never experienced those things, even when he was still at school. But at the same time, he feels guilty. Someone out there is spending their money to make him happy, and he (probably) doesn't even know them and he can't even thank them personally.

Sighing, he took the flowers he just received and placed them in a vase before compiling the gift wrapper he tore to throw it in the trash bin.

***

"God, Sunwoo, can we sit down for a while? My legs hurt already."

Sunwoo looked at the orange-haired boy and grinned. "You're getting old, hyung."

"Shut up, I'm just 2 years older than you." Changmin rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger's hand to drag him to the nearest ice cream parlor. "Let's eat ice cream first. My treat."

Sunwoo volunteered to order, since it looks like Changmin can't bear to walk anymore. He can't blame him, they've been walking for 3 straight hours with no rest stops. Those three hours weren't really used to find Hyunjoon the perfect gift. A lot of things happened in those three hours: they played at the arcade, try out a few outfits on the clothes department, snapped photos at a photo booth, and tried out different pens at the stationary shop. By the time they're actually looking for a gift, Changmin's legs began to hurt as hell.

"Here." Sunwoo handed Changmin his ice cream and the change. He began eating his own, the weariness of walking for three straight hours began to sink. He blankly looked at the people passing by the shop while licking his ice cream, until he heard a giggle come from Changmin's lips.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you already have ice cream on your nose." Sunwoo became red because of embarassment and retrieved a napkin to wipe the dessert off, but Changmin beat him to it. Changmin wiped the liquid off his face with a napkin, then leaned back into his chair to let out another giggle. "You're still a baby afterall."

Changmin did not know where he got the courage to suddenly wipe the ice cream off Sunwoo's face. He himself was surprised when the next thing he knew, their faces were so close to each other. He might be laughing on the outside, but deep inside, Changmin is already slapping himself multiple times about how dumb and stupid he is for invading Sunwoo's personal space just like that. For goodness' sake, they just met like three weeks ago! Sure, they're already close friends (according to Sunwoo), but still!

And he got the nerve to laugh after doing it. Another mental slap for Changmin from Changmin.

But it seems like Sunwoo didn't mind, right? Or he does but he's just trying to hide it. Ah, whatever. Changmin is just gonna go with the flow and he'll just deal with whatever the consequences of his actions will be later.

Sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse you, I'm a man already." 

"You're still an infant."

"Man."

"Baby."

"Man."

"Baby."

"Man."

"Baby."

"Man."

"Baby."

"I! Am! Not! A! Young! Child!"

"You are. Prove me wro—"

Before Changmin can even complete his sentence, a soft pair of lips met his. His eyes widened when he realized that those lips belong to Kim Sunwoo, the boy he's been crushing on since two weeks ago.

'Holy fuck, he's kissing me. He's really kissing me.' Changmin did not push the boy away and instead closed his eyes. I mean, who is he to resist when a whole Kim Sunwoo is already there in front of him, kissing him?

He lets Sunwoo kiss him, because this is his first real kiss and he's inexperienced. He might just ruin the moment if he tries to move his lips. Changmin expects his first kiss to be in a park or in a candlelight dinner, but although it happened on an ice cream parlor filled with kids and tired mothers, and you can hear nothing but crying sounds from toddlers and TWICE's 'What is Love?' at the background, it still felt sweet and magical; exactly what he wants to feel during his first time. It was very heart-fluttering, and Changmin felt like he was on cloud nine. Maybe it's because he likes the person kissing him, maybe it's because the person kissing him is Kim Sunwoo, or maybe because it's both.

After a few seconds, Sunwoo pulled away and smiled at him. "Who's the baby now?" He asked, the smile eventually formed into a smirk.

Changmin inhaled deeply, still in shock about the sudden turn of events. "What... What was that?"

"I like you." Sunwoo blurted out. "Like, before we even met at your flower shop. I was actually listening when Chanhee-hyung told me stories about you, and you can say it was love at first heard, or sound—or whatever you call it. Our first meeting was intentional, I really wanted to meet your personally and I want to leave a unique, first impression on you, that's why I did that very odd request—don't worry, I really gave it to Hyunjoon. I was the one who kept on giving you flowers, and I thought I made it clear that I like you, but you're as dense as a wall, hyung. Anyway, I really like you, and you want me to show you my brutally honest side so... will you be my boyfriend?"

Changmin blinked. Two times. Three times. Four times. The idea that his secret admirer is Sunwoo still hasn't sinked in. The idea that he liked him even before they met still hasn't sinked in. The idea of his crush liking him back still hasn't sinked into his brain. Sunwoo is waiting for his answer, but what the fuck is he supposed to give him when his mind is still a big, clouded mess?

"It's fine if you can't give an answer now." Sunwoo said after Changmin failed to say anything for fifteen seconds. "But just to let you know, I'm gonna court you so expect to see this handsome face everyday."

Changmin blinked for the nth time when he finally realized what was going on. He grabbed both of Sunwoo's cheeks and brought his face close to his, pulling him into another kiss. He doesn't care if all the children inside looked at them, he just wants to tell Sunwoo that he likes him too and he wants to be his boyfriend. Sunwoo was taken back, but he immediately closed his eyes and kissed the older back.

They pulled away after a few seconds. Changmin smiled and held Sunwoo's hand. "You're mine now. You can't back out, okay?"

Sunwoo smiled and tightened the grip on Changmin's hand. "And why would I do that?"

He stood up, making Changmin also stand up. "We should probably go. I feel like we'll be kicked out here anytime soon because of too much PDA."

"You should have thought of that when you suddenly kissed me." Changmin rolled his eyes, but still followed Sunwoo outside the store with a smile on his face. Their hands are still interwined with each other.

"Shut up. You suddenly kissed me too."

"But you did it first."

"You also kissed me."

"But it's your fault why we'll get kicked out anytime soon."

"Not."

"Yes."

"Not."

"Yes."

"Not."

"Are we really going to do this all over again?"

"I don't mind, if it means scoring another kiss with you."


End file.
